


Если только...

by Komanda_De



Series: Люди моей профессии [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Mysticism, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komanda_De/pseuds/Komanda_De
Summary: Что бы ты стал делать, если бы у вас двоих остался один день? На все про все - один несчастный день. И ты ничего не сможешь изменить, даже если очень хочется. Поторопись, часы тикают.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin
Series: Люди моей профессии [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается нашей безумной работе, на которой едят торты линейками, открывают вино маркерами и сидят допоздна, читая фанфики.
> 
> Этот фанфик - ретелинг фильма "Если только..." Джила Джангера.

Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends,  
To make amends.  
His eyes said it all...  
Jem - 24 hours

На кухне щелкнул чайник, и Кюхен открыл глаза. Никакие другие звуки не могли разбудить его, а вот щелчок чайника моментально выдергивал из сна. Странное дело. Кюхен посмотрел немного в потолок, припоминая нынешние сновидения, потер глаза и сел на кровати. Квартира-студия была на треть залита солнечным светом. И на кого жаловаться за потоп? Одним чайником звуки на кухне не ограничились – вовсю звенела посуда, шумела вода, шипело что-то, явно на сковородке. Если, конечно, Сонмин опять не уронил часть еды на плиту.  
\- Ты проснулся! - нарушитель кухонной тишины, шторм Сонмин, вторгся в пространство комнаты и налетел на Кюхена.  
Тот хлопал глазами, чувствуя себя в эпицентре бури – вокруг буйствовала неугомонная стихия, а он оставался спокойным, дышал ровно и даже пытался вспомнить, на какие планы собирался сегодня наплевать. Сонмин неистовствовал уже по всей комнате, лихорадочно подбирая разбросанные вечером вещи, пытаясь найти среди них расческу, ронял со стола тюбики краски для волос, поднимая их, ронял другие предметы со стола. Ураган Катрина по сравнению с этим недоразумением казался обычной истеричной бабой.  
\- Минни, постарайся хоть изредка соответствовать взрослому разумному человеку, - с ироничной ухмылкой предложил Кюхен.  
\- Я должен быть циничен и медлителен?  
Сонмин на секунду замер. В одной руке расческа, в другой – распылитель для цветов. Цветок, к слову, в доме был всего один, да и тот явно доживал последние дни. Зато распылителей у них было целых пять – Сонмин периодически терял их все и покупал новый, опасаясь, что цветок завянет. При этом поливать он его забывал, этим занимался Кюхен.  
\- Не обязательно, - позволил-таки Кюхен и снова задумался, почему в этом вертепе именно он младший и как так вообще получилось.  
\- Я налью тебе кофе! – воскликнул тем временем Сонмин, отбросил расческу в кипу свежевыстиранного белья и умчался на кухню, откуда тут же донесся подозрительный звон и одновременно с ним – обиженный вопль.  
\- Я обжегся, - заявил шторм Сонмин, возвращаясь в комнату и предъявляя другу покрасневшие пальцы.  
\- Подуть?  
\- Ни к чему.  
Хотел бы Кюхен встретить того черта, который дернул его согласиться на совместный съем квартиры. Сонмину тогда не хватало денег на отдельное жилье, а ему самому просто было скучно. Теперь скучно не было, но черта он бы все равно повидал. Очень хотелось пожать ему… шею. Двумя руками.

В очередной раз проводив Сонмина до метро, помахав на прощание рукой и услышав привычное «Привет «Старкрафту»!», Кюхен смог наконец выдохнуть. Поразительная тишина упала на него сверху, будто огромный рояль. Нет, на улице было также шумно – гудели машины, монотонно жужжала людская масса – но стало определенно гораздо тише. Иногда Кюхену казалось, что Сонмин выходит в эфир на совершенно иной волне, нежели все остальные в этом мире. И, когда он переставал быть рядом, в голове становилось чуть тише. Также Кюхен ловил себя на мысли, что подозревает Сонмина в открытии этой волны. Он как безумный ученый изобрел ее, извлек из небытия и теперь единолично пользовался, жадно скрывая от всего мира. Иначе объяснить этот феномен Кюхен не мог. При этом друг умудрялся казаться окружающим тихим и замкнутым парнем, редко, но красиво улыбающимся и дающим дельные советы. Но были и люди, в первую же встречу его раскусившие. Например, сонминов начальник. Какой еще сумасшедший человек мог взять работать на радио это странное явление? Тихих там не то чтобы не любят, они там просто ни к чему. Кюхена, вон, не взяли бы – слишком серьезен.  
Он, как обычно, прошел несколько кварталов, взял кофе в закусочной на углу и направился к своему офису. Вот там серьезных людей любили. Хотя как любили… Они были полезны. Как винтики в часах. А разве винтик в часах может смеяться и делать глупости? Ни в коем случае.  
Широкие стеклянные двери разъехались перед ним в стотысячный раз, и в сто тысяча первый захлопнулись за спиной. Девушка, ехавшая с ним в лифте, приветливо улыбнулась. Девушки таких любят – высоких, одетых по-деловому и с серьезным видом. Но неизменно уходят от таких к тем же ведущим радиопередач – с ними веселее. Кюхен не обратил внимания на кокетливую улыбку, заглянул в зеркало, поправил галстук. Но все равно стало обидно. Он еще даже не попробовал, а уже знал результат.  
\- В двенадцать часов у вас встреча с поставщиком, в час тридцать – обед с руководителями филиалов, - на одном дыхании гудела секретарша, провожая его до дверей кабинета. - Пак Шин с северо-западного отделения просил ему перезвонить. Номер я вам записала на всякий случай. Как поживает Минни?  
Почему-то стоило людям заговорить о Сонмине, они тут же превращались во что-то бестолковое, мягкое и улыбчивое. Вот и секретарша (имя которой Кюхен так и не смог запомнить за полгода) моментально расцвела, вспомнив о его рыжем неуклюжем соседе.  
\- Прекрасно. У него завтра день рождения. А о его делах можете услышать по радио. 85 и 6, если я не ошибаюсь. С часу до половины второго, с перерывами на рекламу и музыкальные блоки.  
Секретарша скривилась от его холодного тона, но все же взяла себя в руки.  
\- Придумали уже, что подарить?  
Кюхена откровенно раздражали люди, лезущие не в свое дело.  
\- Возможно, желтую куртку? – предположил он, несмотря на приступ недовольства, вспоминая о давней мечте соседа.  
\- У него уже есть желтая куртка.  
Кюхен остановился на пороге своего кабинета и повернулся к хитро сощурившейся женщине:  
\- В смысле?  
\- Он же вчера приходил в желтой куртке и рассказывал всем, как она ему нравится и как дешево она ему досталась.  
\- А где я был?  
Секретарша ехидно улыбнулась.  
\- Вы стояли рядом.  
Кюхен закатил глаза и махнул ей рукой. Ни к чему все это презрение в ее взгляде. Если уж на то пошло, презирать должен он. Ведь это у него много денег, а не у нее. И у него нет трех детей, которых иногда нечем кормить. Кюхен заперся в кабинете, отгородившись от надоедливой тетки дверью. И, наконец, смог признаться самому себе, что ему стыдно. Как он мог не заметить новой куртки Минни?  
Успокоить себя он мог только одним способом. Часы уверенно продемонстрировали ему две стрелки в виде галочки, и Кюхен расслабился - в его распоряжении было целых два часа до первой встречи. Хотя и на нее можно забить, если очень захочется. Хотя лучше бы не захотелось... Он вдавил носком ботинка круглую кнопку на процессоре, подождал, пока подгрузятся все значки на рабочем столе и ткнул в самый любимый. "Старкрафт" подмигнул ему окном загрузки, будто рассказывая, как сильно скучал без него. Кюхен ослабил узел галстука и погрузился в мир копошащихся человечков, вспышек и криков.

***  
На собрание он все-таки немного опаздывал. Ладно, много опаздывал. Кюхен несся по коридору, стараясь воспринимать хотя бы часть информации, выдаваемой секретаршей. В правой руке он сжимал верный блокнот со всей информацией, придававший уверенности, в левой - стаканчик с кофе. Пару раз Кюхен ловил себя на опасной мысли - семь стаканов кофе в день это не очень полезно. Однако не признавая какую-либо зависимость, как вид, списывал все на усталость и перегруженность. Смешные люди, рассказывающие о никотиновой зависимости, всегда были для него безвольными слабаками. Все нужно держать под контролем и уметь вовремя останавливаться. Именно так он с сигаретами и поступал. Курил редко, только в самых стрессовых ситуациях и легко бросал, когда в этом была необходимость. Да, вот так. Полный контроль. Кюхен самодовольно усмехнулся, поправил галстук, замедлил шаг и степенно вплыл в кабинет для встреч и конференций. Поставщик - дородный лысоватый мужчина - уже ждал. Да что там, давно уже ждал. Он заметно нервничал - брови собраны в одну линию, губы плотно сжаты, ручка в пальцах прыгает вверх-вниз.  
\- Простите за задержку, - бросил ему Кюхен и устроился в кресле напротив. - Столько дел...  
Выражение лица поставщика а-ля "знаем мы ваши дела" неприятно резануло по нервам. Ну задержался, ну бывает, чего нервничать-то? Такой крутой рейд грех было пропускать.  
\- Не хотите кофе? - улыбнулся он своей самой дружелюбной улыбкой, - Он у нас вполне ничего.  
\- Мне уже принесли.  
Мужчина пододвинул к Кюхену чашку с сероватым напитком, словно тот просто обязан был углядеть в ней сизый ледок, которым успел покрыться кофе за время ожидания. Подумаешь, цаца.  
\- Тем лучше.  
Кюхен выложил перед ним бумаги, распахнул на нужной странице блокнот и открыл рот. Больше ничего он сделать не успел. Дверь в кабинет распахнулась и на пороге появился Сонмин. Вспоминая его обычное утреннее состояние, Кюхен мысленно содрогнулся. Если этот ураган разгуляется здесь, придется искать новых поставщиков. С этим, конечно, проблем не будет - фирма процветала и предложения сыпались на них как из рога изобилия, но эти ребята были классные и весьма качественные. От неприятных размышлений пришлось отвлечься - Сонмин вел себя странно. Странно двигал бровями, странно поправлял очки (не понятно зачем надетые, ведь зрение у него было отличное) и шептал тоже что-то на редкость странное.  
\- Пст... Господин Чо. Иди... те сюда.  
Кюхен непонимающе уставился на него, забыв все свои идеи и предложения относительно будущего контракта. Сонмин наконец сообразил, что от соседа помощи не дождется и направился к нему, без остановки кланяясь.  
\- Господин, товарищ, сэр, мсье... Вы забыли дома блокнот... - он протянул Кюхену тетрадь в идентичной с его блокнотом обложке. - Я на обеде постель убирал и нашел... В следующий раз следи...те куда кидаете трусы...  
Кюхен почувствовал, как от пяток к голове медленно движется волна смущения, будто вместо крови по венам пустили раскаленный бардовый краситель.  
\- Что ты несешь, мать твою?!  
Громкий шепот доносился до поставщика обрывками, но даже этого ему хватило, чтобы окаменеть, выпрямиться и переводить ошарашенный взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Блокнот, мать твою! - гаркнул Сонмин, наплевав на конспирацию, и впихивая в руки Кюхена тетрадку, - Забыл в кровати!  
Кюхен медленно вдохнул. Медленно выдохнул. Медленно повернулся к столу и взял оттуда свой блокнот. Медленно повернулся обратно и также медленно впечатал его в нос застывшему Сонмину. Что бы кто ни говорил, а когда Сонмин удивлялся, глаза его становились похожи на две китайские круглые монеты с дырочкой радужки. Кюхену иногда хотелось удивить его, сфоткать и показывать всем европейским идиотам, называющим их нацию "узкоглазыми".  
\- Епт... - выдохнул потрясенно Сонмин, забрал свою тетрадь обратно и переключил внимание на поставщика. - Не то чтобы мы с ним спим или что-то вроде...  
\- Исчезни к чертям! - рявкнул Кюхен, пиная заикающегося друга в коленку, - Я тебе дома такое устрою.

\- Я ему даже кофе еще предложил, а он ни в какую.  
Кюхен горестно вздохнул, отставил в сторону кий и потянулся к кружке. Хичоль ржал как полоумный вот уже пятнадцать минут. Все те пятнадцать минут, которые подавившийся пиццей Шиндон пытался откашляться и прийти в себя.  
\- Козел ты, Кю... - выкашливал он Кюхену в лицо и хлопал себя по груди, - Хоть бы предупредил, чтобы я не ел перед таким рассказом.  
\- А нехрен ржать над чужим горем, - Кюхен был строг и справедлив.  
День не задался с самого утра, так что было довольно приятно, что хоть кому-то почти также плохо, как и ему. Главное, чтоб не умер. Он благородно похлопал друга по спине, от чего у того на глазах выступили слезы.  
\- Коз... козлина...  
Фирменный смех Хичоля угнетал еще больше. Надо ему тоже что-нибудь в рот засунуть, вдруг повезет.  
Кюхен сделал большой глоток и повернулся к ухмыляющемуся Шивону.  
\- А ты чего не ржешь?  
\- Мне искренне тебя жаль, Кю, - Шивон примиряюще сложил руки лодочкой, - Я так понимаю, контракт ты потерял?  
Кюхен кивнул. Кто захочет связываться с гомосеком? Он бы и сам не стал... По крайней мере, если бы собеседник и впрямь был бы геем. Мог бы и уточнить информацию! Или... Ай, не важно. Пиво неприятно горчило, хоть обычно он только его и заказывал. Кюхен не мог понять - пиво горчит или его несбывшиеся планы на контракт. С одной стороны это, действительно, не конец света, а с другой... Ну вот зачем Сонмин это устроил?  
\- Ладно, ребят... - Кюхен с громким стуком поставил на стол бокал, поняв, что алкоголь его сегодня согреть не в силах. - Я пойду, нужно еще успеть к Минни. У него сегодня какой-то банкет.  
Бокал в его руке разлетелся вдребезги. Шар с цифрой восемь, ставший этому причиной, закатился под стойку. Шиндон, являвшийся первоисточником проблемы, виновато вжал голову в плечи.  
\- Обалдеть… - выдохнул Хичоль и криво усмехнулся, - Да ты просто бильярд-мастер.  
Кюхен рассмеялся, похлопал Шиндона по плечу и направился к двери, махнув всем на прощание. Настроения не было как такового. Он шагал по улице, пытаясь решить, что ему больше хочется – напиться где-нибудь в одиночестве или взять такси и поехать к Сонмину. Злиться на него он давно уже перестал, хотя осознал это только что, а потому вторая перспектива нравилась ему больше. За вечера, которые они проводили вместе, Кюхен мог простить ему многое. Нет все-таки ничего лучше хорошего друга под боком, бутылки вина и игровой приставки с двумя джойстиками. Иногда, когда игры все-таки надоедали, Сонмин ему читал. Кюхен укладывался на диван, закинув ноги на колени друга, а тот открывал выбранную книгу и оживлял строчку за строчкой. С его умением правильно и красиво говорить, герои получались живые, настоящие.  
Кюхен остановил проезжающее мимо такси и поспешно в него забрался, на ходу называя адрес. Водитель – молодой еще парень - кинул на него взгляд через зеркало заднего вида и улыбнулся.  
\- Проблемы?  
Кюхен удивленно поднял на него глаза. С чего это какому-то водителю стали интересны его проблемы и откуда он вообще о них узнал? Рассмотреть он мог только глаза в зеркальце, да смоляной растрепанный затылок. Из-под прядей торчали две длинных серьги в виде крестиков. Весьма необычный внешний вид для таксиста. Да и глаза – черные со странным разрезом – смотрели на него слишком внимательно, будто водитель и вовсе не следил за дорогой. К чему такая любознательность и почему Кюхен вообще должен с ним делиться своими переживаниями?  
Парень хрипло рассмеялся и ответил на невысказанный вопрос:  
\- По знанию нюансов сердечных дел, люди моей профессии уступают только барменам. Так в чем же проблема? Не хотите поделиться?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - отрезал Кюхен и демонстративно отвернулся к окну.  
\- Правильно, - усмехнулся водитель, - Поболит и само отвалится, да?  
Кюхен не ответил. За окном пролетали улочки и разноцветные витрины Сеула. Он так давно уже жил в этом городе, что перестал обращать внимание на его красоту и изящество.  
\- Я не могу понять… - начал он, все-таки решив поделиться наболевшим. – Мне кажется, что мне нравится человек, но я не уверен, что это именно те чувства. И как вообще отличить одни чувства от других? Иногда я уверен, что пропускаю что-то важное, что… Не важно.  
Глаза в зеркальце смотрели слишком серьезно и не вязались с ироничным голосом водителя. Кюхен слушал и шарил взглядом по салону автомобиля, пытаясь найти положенную табличку с именем. Что-то подсказывало ему, что тот не так прост. Или вовсе выдает себя за другого человека. Искомая картонка обнаружилась над головой водителя, задвинутая наполовину под козырек от солнца. «Ким Чонун» - прочитал Кюхен и постарался запомнить. А таксист тем временем продолжал свою речь:  
\- Я бы на вашем месте подумал, что бы чувствовал, если бы этот человек исчез из моей жизни. Совсем. Он выходит из дома, машет вам рукой на прощание и исчезает. Вы больше не увидите его никогда. Вот об этом бы я подумал. Но я же не на вашем месте, так?  
Кюхен не ответил. Он не сказал больше ни слова. Молча расплатился, молча вышел из машины, даже не обернувшись. Что бы он делал, если бы Сонмин пропал из его жизни? Он бы приходил домой, пил кофе, читал газету или смотрел телевизор, залипал в интернет, курил и ложился спать. С утра вставал бы спокойно, пил кофе, смотрел телевизор или залипал в интернет, собирался и шел на работу. Он не спотыкался бы о кучи хлама, не подвергался бы странным пыткам в виде вереницы бессвязных вопросов, не искал бы некоторые вещи по полчаса и не ел бы странного вида, но вкусную стряпню. Вещи на кухне стояли бы на своих местах (а некоторые были бы и вовсе покрыты пылью), в шкафах царил бы идеальный порядок, а на кресле не лежали бы нунчаки, плохо спрятанные под розовыми футболками и трусами.  
\- Было бы скучно, - признался он вслух сам себе на подходе к ресторану, где проходил сонминов банкет.  
Да и будь Сонмин совсем другим, он бы все равно без него не смог. Было в его присутствии что-то теплое, успокаивающее, не смотря на эту его «особую радиоволну». Поддавшись настроению, Кюхен сделал небольшой крюк и купил у тетки на углу пушистый розовый букет. Цветы классифицировать он не смог, но они должны были понравится Сонмину – розовые же. Это странное пристрастье взрослого мужика к розовому цвету всегда дико веселило Кюхена, а на все его смешки и подначки, Сонмин отвечал такой канонадой слов, что спустя какое-то время смеяться над этим стало просто страшно.

***  
Он проскользнул в ресторан, сжимая в руках букет и высматривая друга среди собравшихся. Тут же его посетила мысль о том, что букет был лишний – как будто на свидание пришел. Однако Кюхен не оставалось ничего кроме как прогнать ее к черту. Деньги уплачены, все дела.  
Зал был до отказа забит черно-белым месивом из людских тел. Они сновали туда-сюда, общались, пили, ели, снова общались. Внезапный приступ мизантропии накрыл Кюхена с головой и тут же исчез – из пучины этого людского моря к нему пробирался Сонмин, сменивший для праздника свои обычный подростковый прикид на пиджак и галстук. Хотя от кед и джинсов так и не смог отказаться, паразит.  
\- Это мне? – с ходу поинтересовался он, не дожидаясь ответа, отобрал букет и добавил, хитро прищурившись, - Ты как на свидание пришел.  
Он явно был уже навеселе, потому что в обычное время такие шутки отчего-то заставляли его краснеть и ретироваться. А тут - сам, надо же.  
\- В честь чего кипиш? – не стал развивать тему Кюхен.  
\- Меня отправляют в командировку, в Японию.  
Глаза Сонмина радостно блестели – это был отличный шаг вперед. А также шикарный повод побывать в чужой стране. Кюхену же от этой новости внезапно стало неприятно. Странное чувство поднялось откуда-то из глубины и толкнулось в ребра. «Выходит из дома, машет вам на прощание и исчезает».  
\- Надолго? И зачем?  
Сонмин непонимающе уставился на него.  
\- Ты будто не рад этой новости.  
\- А с чего мне радоваться? – Кюхен подхватил с ближайшего стола тонконогий бокал и отхлебнул – отличное вино.  
\- Ну, ты сможешь отдохнуть от меня, например… - протянул Сонмин, выпуская на лицо лукавую улыбку.  
\- Мне не надо от тебя отдыхать.  
В горле отчего-то пересохло. Кюхен выдавал странные предложения, особо не советуясь со своей головой. Все то же ощущение подвоха, подставы, вынуждало его говорить максимально честно.  
\- Вчера ты говорил обратное.  
\- Вчера я был уставшим и хотел спать.  
\- Вот и выспишься, пока меня не будет. А вообще… - Сонмин внезапно сжался, опустил глаза, на щеках выступил едва заметный румянец, который Кюхен моментально списал на алкогольное опьянение. – Ты мог бы поехать со мной.  
\- Что?  
\- Со мной поехать, говорю, не хочешь? – повторил Сонмин и отважился-таки поднять голову. – В Японию.  
\- Зачем?  
\- За онигири, блин, - тут же огрызнулся Сонмин.  
Кюхену вдруг страшно захотелось дотронуться до кончиков его покрасневших ушей, настолько они были забавными. Зачем ему ехать в Японию он прекрасно понимал. Но когда Сонмин смущался или злился, выглядел он просто потрясающе.  
\- Я не могу, у меня работа, - ответил он и все-таки протянул руку, коснувшись бордово-красного полукруга.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Сонмин отпрыгнул от него, едва не сбив с ног одного из «пингвинов» и вцепился в свое ухо, будто Кюхен не трогал его, а грыз.  
Действительно, что он делает? Кюхен не очень любил изнывать от чего-либо или в чем-либо себе отказывать. Захотелось потрогать ухо – потрогал. К чему все эти вопросы? Ничего такого предосудительного он не делал. Кюхен пожал плечами, не желая отвечать на глупые вопросы, и вдруг обнаружил, что вино в бокале закончилось. Пока он пробирался к столу за добавкой, Сонмин таинственным образом исчез. Кюхен с детства не любил прятки. Он представил себя ледоколом с каким-нибудь крутым названием, вроде «Неустрашимый», и направился сквозь толпу, пытаясь углядеть рыжую макушку среди других. Рыжая макушка обнаружилась у столиков с закусками и живенько обсуждала что-то с миловидной брюнеткой в чересчур коротком платье. Кюхен подкрался к Сонмину и обнял его, упираясь подбородком в лохматый затылок. Сонмин вздрогнул, глянул на руки, улегшиеся на его живот, и тут же заметно расслабился. Кюхен слушал стучащееся в его грудь чужое сердце и старательно отгонял от себя собственные же вопросы. Девушка только мельком бросила на него взгляд, еще раз подтверждая его теорию насчет таких как он и таких, как Сонмин. Также он отметил, что никакого удивления его появление не вызвало, значит о нем не только наслышаны на сонминовой работе, но и знают в лицо. Интересно, откуда?  
\- Что ты будешь делать в Японии все это время? – поинтересовалась девушка у Сонмина.  
Сонмин улыбнулся и ответил, что будет гулять и посещать различные заведения. Что он имел в виду под «различными заведениями», поняли все по-своему. А может и одинаково. По крайней мере Кюхен хрипло рассмеялся, а девушка залилась краской. Видимо, все-таки одинаково. Отобрав у пробегающего мимо официанта еще один бокал, Кюхен с удивлением обнаружил, что в голове приятно пусто. Это было довольно странно, ведь раньше он никогда не пьянел от трех бокалов вина и кружки пива. Хотя вероятно, дело было в том, что он ничего не съел за весь день.  
\- Минни… - прошептал он в уже полюбившееся ухо. – Я хочу кушать. Поехали домой?  
\- Я не могу, - Сонмин отстранился, расцепив его тонкие пальцы, и повернулся к Кюхену лицом. – Шеф просил, чтобы я дождался конца банкета, а потом заехал в студию за документами. А покушать ты и тут можешь.  
Он указал на столики с едой и вопросительно поднял бровь. Кюхен присел за ближайший, устало потер виски. Сонмин опустился напротив. Немного помолчав, он неуверенно заговорил:  
\- Извини за сегодня. Твой блокнот, - он отвел глаза, – Я не знал, что это другой. Ну, я думал, что тебе… Что ты можешь попасть в неловкую ситуацию…  
\- Без твоей помощи, да? – Кюхен криво усмехнулся и отправил в рот корзиночку с салатом, украденную с ближайшего подноса. – И поэтому решил сам ее создать?  
\- Глупости не говори, я, правда, не хотел.  
\- Забей, это был не самый лучший поставщик.  
Ложь вышла нелепой, учитывая, что накануне вечером он полчаса рассказывал другу о том, какая это выгодная сделка. И Сонмин это помнил. Он сжался еще сильнее, осознав, как сильно напортачил, но также понимая, что изменить ничего не в силах.  
\- Я просто хотел помочь…  
\- Ну хватит, не расстраивайся, все хорошо, - Кюхен снова дотронулся до своего виска – он не очень любил, когда Сонмин впадал в отчаяние и начинал выглядеть жалко. – Я тут думал… Ты не хочешь сменить работу?  
В него тут же вонзился удивленный взгляд из-под рыжей челки.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну… Мы же не сможем жить вместе всегда? – Слова почему-то давались Кюхену с трудом, - Ты… Может быть, когда-нибудь заведешь себе девушку? Я заведу, может быть. И ты все равно хотел снимать отдельно. То есть, ты же хотел снимать отдельно, да? Я не намекаю ни на что, меня в принципе, все устраивает, за исключением некоторых ситуаций, но рано или поздно это должно случиться, так ведь? А чтобы что-то снимать, тебе нужны деньги…  
\- Хватит.  
Сонмин хлопнул ладонью по столу и сам же испугался своего резкого жеста. Он схватил с проплывающего мимо подноса бокал и залпом выпил его содержимое. Тут же отправил в рот закуску и только старательно прожевав, отважился поднять глаза на застывшего приятеля.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал, так?  
\- Я этого не говорил, - пожал плечами Кюхен. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты задумался о подобном варианте… Я разговаривал с таксистом, пока ехал сюда. Наш разговор заставил меня задуматься. Я не уверен, что сделал правильные выводы…  
\- Ты разговаривал с таксистом? – несмотря на смятение, царившее в душе, Сонмин все-таки нашел в себе силы удивиться.  
\- Получилось спонтанно. Но я не об этом.  
\- Я тебе надоел?  
\- Нет. Нет, не в этом дело. Послушай… Я тебя очень уважаю.  
\- Не надо меня уважать.  
\- Что?  
\- Уважать меня не надо, говорю.  
\- А что надо?  
Кюхен окончательно запутался. Какое-то противное чувство копошилось в груди, при взгляде на покрасневшие отчего-то глаза Сонмина, но он не мог понять – что именно смущает. То ли не прошеная жалость, то ли желание успокоить и обнять, то ли в целом осознание неправильности ситуации. Ко всем этим спутанным эмоциям прибавлялся алкоголь, в котором грустно плавали две корзиночки с салатом. Нужно было поесть чего-нибудь посущественней.  
Пока Кюхен барахтался в собственных сомнениях, как в проруби, Сонмин поднялся, сжал край пиджака в кулаке и тихо ответил что-то.  
\- Прости, я не расслышал, - Кюхен понимал, что в сложившейся ситуации, нужно быть предельно вежливым и аккуратным.  
Но на его понимание и вежливость Сонмину было уже начхать.  
\- Любить меня надо, - повторил он так громко, что люди за соседними столиками обернулись на них.  
Кюхен ошарашенно следил за тем, как его друг, осторожно лавируя между столиками, но не снижая скорости, пробирается к выходу. Спохватился он через несколько секунд, когда рыжий затылок едва угадывался среди гостей. А догнать его получилось и вовсе только за дверьми. Сонмин уже залезал в такси, когда Кюхен схватил его за руку.  
\- Что ты имел в виду, когда это сказал?  
\- Что, никаких идей? – злые слезы душили Сонмина и слова вырывались толчками, - Ты же такой умный. Подумай об этом. Меня не будет целых две недели. У тебя дофига времени. Отпусти меня!  
Он дернул рукой так сильно, что затрещал рукав пиджака. Кюхен по инерции разжал пальцы. Дверь тут же захлопнулась и машина тронулась, оставляя его растерянного посреди улицы. Какое-то время он, молча, провожал взглядом рыжий затылок, виднеющийся в заднем окне машины, а потом вдруг внутри что-то щелкнуло, лопнуло, и Кюхен сорвался с места. Такси отъехало не так далеко, но в Кюхене боролось столько всего и сразу, что он то набирал скорость, то сбавлял, не в силах решить – что ему важнее и зачем он вообще бежит за Сонмином. Машина тем временем притормозила на светофоре, мигающем оранжевым светом, и тут же подалась вперед.  
Сонмин в машине, будто почувствовав погоню, повернул голову. Кюхен, несмотря на расстояние, заметил влажные дорожки, стрелками бегущие от покрасневших глаз. И вдруг совершенно неожиданно для себя понял, наконец, зачем побежал за машиной.  
Но осознать не успел.  
Из подворотни вынырнул темно-синий пикап и на полной скорости вмялся в такси. Кюхен застыл. Время застыло. Он смотрел, будто со стороны, будто наблюдал из витрины магазина, из ближайшей кафешки, с тротуара, смотрел, как он же сам несся к машине, истерично толкал пикап, стараясь его отодвинуть, хоть немного, хоть на сантиметр. Смотрел, как он сам кричал на всех, как просил помощи. Как вместе с какими-то людьми отпихнул все-таки этот чертов пикап. Он смотрел, будто с балкона ближайшего дома, как он же сам достал из машины поломанное тело, как гладил это тело по рыжим волосам, как пытался ногтями стереть с рукава желтой куртки бардовые кляксы. Это все выглядело как фильм, которых они много посмотрели за время совместной жизни. Это все было похоже на книги, которые они иногда читали друг другу.  
На какое-то время Кюхен пришел в себя в больнице. Он снова видел своими глазами, не издалека. Он скребся в стекло операционной. Это стекло мешало ему быть ближе к Сонмину, который лежал на столе посреди белого кабинета. Сонмину, в рот которого зачем-то запихнули трубку. Сонмину, который почему-то весь в крови. У которого почему-то разбита губа. И синяк под карим глазом. Обоими глазами – и целым и окруженным нелепой синевой – Сонмин смотрел на него. Он двигал губами, но Кюхен никогда не умел понимать его так. Он никогда не умел читать по губам. Он бы подошел ближе, но двери были закрыты. Да и не смог бы. Наверное, не смог бы. Кюхен, вроде как вообще не умел никого понимать.  
Он не понимал врача, говорящего ему что-то. Не понимал, но хорошо читал по глазам. Не понимал, почему это все произошло. Не понимал, как это произошло вообще. Он не понимал приятеля Сонмина – Хекдже – который почему-то сидел рядом с ним спустя полчаса, гладил его по голове и плакал. Не понимал, почему болели глаза и из них без остановки что-то текло. Не понимал, почему всю палату заполняли его, Кюхена, крики, но он даже не чувствовал, как открывался его собственный рот.  
Позже ночью, когда он все-таки оказался дома, понимание так и не пришло. Поэтому он был вынужден просто смириться.  
Кюхен бродил по квартире с огромным черным мешком и спихивал в него ногами и руками все его прошлое. Все, что принадлежало в этой квартире не ему. После седьмого мешка он неожиданно понял – вся квартира уже давно принадлежала не ему. Да и он сам, в общем-то, тоже давно себе не принадлежал. В мешок отправились книги, диски, розовые кофты, штаны, тапочки, так и забытая в куче хлама расческа, фен, крем, краска для волос. В мешок отправилось полквартиры. Когда Кюхен нашел за диваном сумку Сонмина, у него уже не было сил, чтобы добраться до очередного мешка. Он открыл сумку и из нее вывалились две тетради, гигиеничка и цифровик. Одна тетрадь, которая испортила ему сегодняшнее совещание, совершенно пуста, если не считать первой страницы, на которой явно впопыхах было нацарапано «Кюхен дебил» и сердитый смайлик. Кюхен отбросил тетрадь в сторону, полностью соглашаясь с написанным. Вторая тетрадь вся исчерчена сеткой иероглифов. К форзацу приклеена их совместная фотография с одной из пьянок. Сонмин, покрасневший от выпитого, в очередной раз строит из себя милую девочку, демонстрируя объективу «виктори» сразу двумя руками. Кюхен серьезный, с наклеенной на лицо улыбкой повторяет его жест, но не так радостно. Сейчас он повторил бы его тысячу раз, миллион раз и улыбался бы так, что рот бы порвался. Если бы только это помогло.  
Он открыл тетрадь наугад и начал читать, надеясь, что сердце остановится само и ему не придется бросать включенный фен в наполненную водой ванну или шагать в окно. Он всегда был немножко трусом в этом вопросе.  
«Сегодня я переезжаю к Кю. Неужели, правда, переезжаю? Я такой дурак. Зачем я сказал ему, что у меня нет денег на съем? Кто знает. Кекеке. Может быть я, наконец-то, смогу рассказать ему правду? Хекки говорит, что я дурак. Как будто я сам не знаю».  
Кюхен перелистнул сразу несколько страниц. Не потому, что ему так захотелось, а потому что пальцы тряслись и было сложно ухватить только один лист.  
«Мы напились с Хекки. Я дурак. Дурак. Я живу теперь с Кю. Очень сложно себя контролировать. Вчера я его поцеловал, пока он спал. Иногда я очень жалею, что переехал. Стало так сложно»  
Следующая страница начала расплываться, буквы еле-еле соединялись в слова.  
«Надеюсь, он согласится. В Японии я все скажу. Все. Как бы ни было страшно. Обещаю».  
Кюхен захлопнул тетрадь и завалился на бок. Ощущение такое, будто ему прострелили грудь. Расстреляли просто в упор. Он хотел было отбросить тетрадь, избавиться от нее, чтобы кожаная обложка не жгла больше руку, но пальцы будто приклеились. Заснул он только через полтора часа, когда глаза уже распухли и ничего не видели. Заснул, свернувшись клубком на половине Сонмина и вдавливая в грудь его дневник.


	2. Chapter 2

На кухне щелкнул чайник и Кюхен открыл глаза. Получилось с трудом – веки опухли и разлепить их было довольно сложной задачей. Он все также лежал на боку, прижимая к себе тетрадь с откровениями Сонмина. Тело нещадно ломило из-за бессменной позы, но Кюхен только чуть-чуть дернулся и снова затих. Тетрадь скрипнула в руках. Как-то надо жить. Наверное, ему стоит подняться и попить кофе. Покурить. Закончить уборку.  
\- Прочтешь хоть слово – убью.  
Кюхен даже не заметил сначала уверенный голос из-за спины, настолько тот был неуместным и нереальным. Он пролежал еще несколько минут, не шевелясь, боясь спугнуть отставший от уходящих сновидений образ, и только потом обернулся. И заорал. И свалился с кровати, запутавшись в одеяле, при попытке к бегству. Сонмин, не ожидавший такой реакции, оказался с другой стороны кровати, испуганно округлив глаза и на всякий случай отгородившись от безумного Кюхена краем одеяла.  
\- Т-ты больной? – запинаясь уточнил он, - Зачем так орать-то? Хочешь, так читай… Только после этого мне все равно придется тебя убить. Это все-таки личная информация, знаешь ли. Не то чтобы я, как школьница, вел дневник, но…  
Кюхен стоял у самой стены, не сводя глаз с Сонмина. Слова лились из него с максимальной скоростью благодаря стрессу, однако Кюхену некогда было обдумывать этот феномен.  
\- Ты умер.  
\- … поэтому мне просто придется… Что? – Сонмин замер, не особо понимая, о чем говорит Кюхен и зачем он вообще говорит это, - Как это?  
\- Тебя сбила машина. Точнее она врезалась в машину, на которой ты ехал.  
\- Так, - Сонмин поднялся из-за кровати и с явным сожалением отложил одеяло. – Тебе приснился страшный сон. Хорошо. То есть плохо, но хорошо, что все прояснилось. Я живой. Вот, смотри.  
Он медленно обошел кровать и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к застывшему Кюхену. Выглядел тот как напряженная пружина. Казалось, еще секунда и все – рванет. Сонмин остановился, не заметил никакой ответной реакции, кроме отчаянно хлопающих глаз, и шагнул еще раз. Оказавшись вплотную к окаменевшему Кюхену, он опасливо протянул руки и предупредил:  
\- Сейчас будут успокоительные обнимашки. Приготовились… - он подался вперед, - Начали.  
Сонмин мягко обнял Кюхена за талию и максимально осторожно положил голову ему на плечо. Кюхен рвано выдохнул, еще раз, и вдруг одним моментом сдулся, обнимая Сонмина в ответ.  
\- Машина… Я бежал… Ты уезжал, а я бежал за тобой. А потом пикап. И губа у тебя была разбита. И кровь везде. И на куртке. Не отмывалась, не отскребалась, везде кровь.  
Сонмин слушал не перебивая, осторожно поглаживая по спине и чувствуя, что его вот-вот разорвет. То ли от кружащей голову близости, то ли от беспокойства. Кюхен сжимал его так сильно, что разорвать его могло еще и по вполне логичным причинам.  
\- Кю… Расслабь чуток руки, а? – он все-таки не выдержал, - Мне кажется, у меня глаза сейчас выпадут…  
Кюхен послушно ослабил хватку, но совсем отпускать Сонмина не спешил. Он лихорадочно прокручивал в голове яркие образы – синяк под сонминовым глазом, трубка во рту, кровь на желтой куртке, смятый капот пикапа. Сонмин просто не мог сейчас быть тут, рядом. Ведь все пережитое не было сном. Оно было реальностью. Однако все вокруг твердило об обратном: ворох одежды на стуле и венчающая его расческа, краска для волос, распылитель на столе. И Сонмин в его руках.  
\- Мы… - он шумно вдохнул, подбирая слова. – Мы…  
\- Мы? – Сонмин вздрогнул – окраска этого слова отличалась от обычной. – Мы?  
\- Мы…  
Кюхен отстранился лишь на то расстояние, с которого можно было посмотреть на Сонмина, не разжимая рук. Лицо было чистое, без синяков, без бледности, губа целая.  
\- Мы завтракать пойдем? – первым не выдержал Сонмин и отвел глаза, смущаясь от такого пристального разглядывания. – Завтракать. Будешь? Я сварил кофе. И тосты. Не сварил, конечно, а пожарил. Тосты.  
Он попытался отодвинуться от Кюхена, вот уже полчаса ведущего себя на редкость странно, но горячая ладонь тут же опустилась на его затылок, надавливая, заставляя вернуть голову на его плечо. В такой совершенно смущающей позе они простояли еще около двадцати минут, пока окончательно разомлевший Сонмин не попытался отстраниться еще раз.  
\- Кю… Мне надо на работу… И тебе надо.  
Он слегка подтолкнул Кюхена в грудь и, неловко улыбнувшись, исчез на кухне. Кюхен постоял еще несколько секунд, взъерошил волосы и направился к шкафу. Сон. Нужно привыкнуть к тому, что это был сон. Он открыл дверцу шкафа, глядя в зеркало, отметил распухшие от слез веки, но тут же поспешно списал это на сон. Бывает такое, что плача во сне, плачешь и наяву. Ничего странного в этом нет. Желтый галстук идеально подходил к его костюму, но Кюхен нервным движением отбросил его в сторону, безжалостно заменяя красным. Слишком ярко отпечаталось в воспоминаниях, как он теребил этот галстук по дороге в офис в тот день. В тот… В том сне. Пиджак в итоге тоже сменился с черного на синий, и, довольный тем, что события не повторились и не повторятся, Кюхен направился на кухню. Сначала шагом, а потом – бегом, вспомнив последовательность.  
\- Поставь чайник!  
Сонмин испуганно опустил чайник на плиту и повернулся к влетевшему на кухню Кюхену.  
\- Ты чего весь день меня собрался до инфаркта доводить?  
\- Прости. Прости, пожалуйста, - Кюхен схватил его за руку и повернул к себе ладонью – кожа была чистая. – Ты не обжегся?  
\- Да с чего бы мне? – Сонмин осторожно высвободил пальцы из плена и бросил недоверчивый взгляд на сожителя:  
\- Это розыгрыш что ли какой-то?  
\- Нет. Нет, я просто…  
Кюхен не мог объяснить. Не было таких слов, с помощью которых он мог убедить Сонмина в правдивости своего рассказа. Однако сам он был уверен, что если это и сон, то приснился он ему явно неспроста. И единственное, в чем Кюхен был уверен – он не может позволить себе потерять Мина еще раз. Вполне хватило одного. Возможно, хотя бы эти слова он поймет?  
\- Я просто не хочу тебя потерять.  
Сонмин вспыхнул моментально и равномерно. Пылали уши, пылали щеки, горели пальцы, недавно еще зажатые в руке Кюхена. Казалось, еще пара подобных высказываний и Сонмин просто сгорит на этой кухне, под пристальным взглядом соседа. Кюхен подвинулся к нему ближе. Сонмин по инерции отступил назад и уперся поясницей в твердую поверхность. Отвел назад руку и тут же обиженно вскрикнул – поверхностью оказалась плита.  
\- Я обжегся, - он продемонстрировал Кюхену покрасневшие пальцы.  
Лицо Кюхена исказила гримаса ужаса, он несколько раз открыл рот и только со второго смог вытолкнуть из себя:  
\- Ты… Ты обжегся.  
\- Ты потрясающе наблюдателен, - Сонмин удивленно поднял бровь, решив перестать, наконец, отрицать, что Кюхен ведет себя безумно странно все утро.  
Он очень надеялся, что свежий воздух исправит сложившееся впечатление, поэтому они вышли на улицу гораздо раньше, чем обычно. Кюхен не возражал. Даже свое ежеутренне кофе он решил допить по дороге. Однако оказавшись на улице, вести себя странно он не перестал. Стоило Сонмину направиться в сторону метро, как его пальцы снова оказались в плену горячей ладони.  
\- Послушай, - Кюхен дернул его на себя и приобнял, не обращая внимания на прохожих, - Давай прогуляемся? Не пойдем этой дорогой. Мы все время здесь ходим. Я же всегда провожаю тебя до метро и ловлю такси. Давай не будем так больше? Пойдем пешком?  
Сонмин практически не слышал, что он говорит, полностью сконцентрировавшись на своей ладони, которую Кюхен осторожно наглаживал большим пальцем. Он сглотнул ком застрявший в горле, но выдавить из себя ни слова так и не смог - пришлось кивать. Повеселевший Кюхен потащил его в противоположную от работы сторону, на ходу рассказывая о том, какая потрясающая у него, Сонмина, куртка. Какая она желтая, замечательная и без единого пятнышка. Сонмин мысленно крутил пальцем у виска, но послушно шел за другом. Ведь за согретые в ладони пальцы можно многое простить.

***  
Несмотря на увеличившийся вдвое маршрут, на работу Кюхен практически не опоздал. Всю дорогу он мучился вопросом - нужно ли оставлять Сонмина одного, но тот и так то и дело сверлил его подозрительным взглядом, а попасть в психушку Кюхену не улыбалось.  
Стоило ему оказаться на своем этаже, как рядом тут же материализовалась секретарша. Он бросил на нее короткий взгляд, нашел на ее груди бейджик и поклялся себе запомнить - Джи Хи Ра.  
\- В двенадцать часов у вас встреча с поставщиком, в час тридцать – обед с руководителями филиалов, - оживляла Хи Ра самые страшные сны Кюхена. - Пак Шин с северо-западного отделения просил ему перезвонить. Номер я вам записала на всякий случай. Как поживает Минни?  
\- Минни, - Кюхен сглотнул ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну и ответил, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. - Минни хорошо. У него завтра день рождения. Извините, Хи Ра, не могли бы вы оставить меня одного?  
Секретарша понимающе усмехнулась - все знали о его пылкой страсти к "Старкрафту". Кюхен заперся в кабинете, снял галстук, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Дышать стало чуть легче. Он открыл окно и бар, извлекая из последнего запрятанную на крайний случай бутылку вина. Не обнаружив в пределах видимости бокалов или даже захудалых стаканов, он выбил пробку и отпил прямо так, из горла. Сладковатая жидкость ухнула в желудок, расставив по местам внутренности, скрутившиеся во время разговора с секретаршей. Это просто сон. Просто сон.  
Кюхен привычным жестом включил компьютер, нажал на значок "Старкрафта" и тут же закрыл программу, не дав ей догрузиться. Нет. Тогда он тоже играл. Кюхен откинулся на мягкую спинку дорогого офисного кресла и отхлебнул еще. Руки тем временем нашарили на столе мышку. Браузер загрузился менее чем за пять секунд и Кюхен тут же набрал знакомые буквы. Звуковая дорожка немного потупила и из колонок полилась музыка. Кюхен напряженно прислушивался, даже не пытаясь узнать песню. Последние ноты отзвучали и, сразу после обязательной заставки, на Кюхена полился бодрый и жизнерадостный голос ведущего.  
\- С вами все еще Ли Сонмин, не устали? Это были всеми любимые девочки из SNSD, а теперь я хотел бы поговорить о романтике! Что вы думаете об этом любопытнейшем явлении? Вы романтик? Чего такого супер-романтичного вы сделали в своей жизни? Давайте, не ленитесь, звоните! Я с удовольствием пообщаюсь с вами на эту тему! Тем более... - голос на несколько секунд пропал, - Тем более, сегодня замечательная погода для романтики, не так ли?  
В эфире снова зазвучала заставка, во время которой Кюхен уверенно глотал вино из бутылки. Голос Сонмина разъедал голову. Так не может быть. Он умер вчера.  
\- Он умер вчера, - произнес он это вслух, будто надеясь, что подобная тактика уничтожит все вопросы и подскажет ему ответ. - Он умер, а я ничего не успел.  
Кюхен потянулся к стационарному телефону и набрал номер.  
\- А вот и первый дозвонившийся! - донеслось одновременно и из трубки и от колонок, - Представьтесь, пожалуйста! Меня, я думаю, вы знаете, раз уж слушали эту передачу и решили позвонить.  
\- Меня зовут Чо Кюхен.  
В эфире образовалась гудящая тишина, хотя Сонмин только что смеялся.  
\- Здравствуйте, Кюхен, - голос Сонмина звучал неуверенно, - Что вы хотели бы сказать по заданной теме?  
\- Я хотел бы сказать, - Кюхен отпил еще немного, с удивлением замечая, что вина осталось на самом дне, - Хотел бы сказать, что никогда не был романтиком, но буквально вчера понял, что зря. Что я многое упустил. Многое просто не заметил.  
Сонмин молчал. Кюхен мог в лицах представить, как он сидит сейчас за столом, немного отодвинувшись от микрофона и сжимая в руках наушники, по обе стороны от своего лица. Возможно, его глаза блестят. Может быть он удивлен. Может быть, напуган. На него точно шипят работники и управляющие, ругая за то, что он молчит и не общается со зрителем, позвонившим в студию.  
\- И что же вы не заметили?  
После затянувшейся паузы голос Сонмина звучал немного хрипло. Кюхен поднялся из-за стола, подошел к окну и прижался к прохладной поверхности лбом.  
\- Я не заметил очень важного для меня человека. Он всегда был рядом, а я его не заметил.  
\- Это не очень-то романтично, - Сонмин наигранно рассмеялся, видимо от него отчаянно требовали возвращения к сценарию.  
\- Я знаю, - Кюхен усмехнулся в ответ. - Я знаю и собираюсь это исправить.

***  
В кабинет, где должна была проходить встреча с поставщиком, Кюхен пришел чуть раньше. На часах было без пяти двенадцать, а значит Сомин уже полчаса как на обеде, дома. И скорей всего уже нашел тетрадь. Если этот сон повторится, все пойдет прахом. Кюхен устроился в одном из кресел и принялся нервно теребить отворот рукава. Невысокий лысеющий дядька появился ровно в двенадцать и был настолько удивлен пришедшим вовремя Кюхеном, что подписал бумаги, практически не глядя. Сонмин так и не объявился, и у Кюхена потихоньку отлегло от сердца. Слишком многое сегодня происходило не так, как в его сне. Он доброжелательно распрощался с поставщиком, от всей души пожав ему руку, и направился в бар, к друзьям, с которыми договаривался о встрече еще с прошлой недели.  
\- Получается, скоро у тебя будет много денег, - констатировал Хичоль, когда Кюхен отчитался в состоявшейся сделке.  
\- Вроде того.  
Настроение у Кюхена было весьма благодушное, несмотря на то, что сосредоточиться на общении было довольно сложно – в голове то и дело мешались образы из сна и реальной жизни. Перед глазами стояло удивленное лицо Сонмина, не ожидавшего таких нежностей с самого утра. В ушах звенел его голос. Пальцы то и дело вспыхивали огнем, когда он вспоминал теплую руку в своей ладони. Все это было так странно и мучительно горячо, что Кюхен не переставал нервничать ни на минуту, и в итоге решился на побег из компании друзей.  
\- Ладно, ребята, я пойду. Нужно успеть к Минни на банкет…  
Он сделал решительный шаг к двери и тут же застыл как громом пораженный – тяжелый черный шар с цифрой восемь, неловко ударенный Шиндоном, преодолел расстояние от стола до стойки и влетел ровно в стакан с пивом.  
\- Я знал! – Кюхена заметно затрясло. – Это уже было! Это все уже было! Ты, неуклюжая задница, зачем ты это сделал?!  
Шиндон виновато потупился, при этом, совершенно не понимая, отчего друг так взъелся на него – первый раз они тут что ли стаканы бьют? Он хотело было спросить об этом напрямую, но Кюхен уже вылетел из бара, хлопнув дверью. И не заплатив за пиво. Это Шиндона тоже немного расстроило.  
Кюхен тем временем, судорожно махал руками на тротуаре, пытаясь поймать такси. Запрыгнув сходу в первое же остановившееся, он скороговоркой выпалил адрес сонминовой студии и принялся нервно отсчитывать проносящиеся мимо здания.  
\- Проблемы?  
В какой-то момент Кюхен еле сдержал себя от того, чтобы открыть дверь и выпрыгнуть из машины на полном ходу. Это уже было. Это, черт побери, все уже было. Он упорно игнорировал слова таксиста, едва не влипнув в стекло лицом.  
\- Расскажи, парень. По знанию нюансов сердечных дел, люди моей профессии уступают только барменам.  
\- Это ты! Ты и вчера был тут! Я уже разговаривал с тобой! – Кюхена прорвало, - Ты говорил это вчера!  
\- Возможно, - мягко улыбнулся таксист с серьгами-крестиками, - Столько людей ловят такси, всех не упомнишь.  
\- Вечером мой друг сядет в твою же машину! Вчера сел! И умер! И сегодня умрет… Я не могу этого позволить... Только не он…  
\- Почему? – взгляд таксиста в зеркальце заднего вида расплывался и рябил. Кюхену казалось, что он смеется.  
\- Потому что… Потому что. Ты же узнал меня, да? – дошло вдруг до него, - Ты же помнишь меня. И ты знаешь, чем это закончится. Как это остановить?! Можно же что-то сделать! Что я могу сделать?!  
Странный парень молчал. Его глаза стали безмерно грустными, между бровей пролегла тревожная складочка. Кюхен понял. Ему казалось, что все его тело в один миг лишилось костей. Не получалось пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Он сидел неподвижно, без остановки повторяя «что я могу сделать», будто верил, что если повторить эту фразу миллион раз, кто-нибудь подскажет ему ответ.  
\- Выпусти меня, - в какой-то момент он все-таки взял себя в руки и толкнул дверцу машины, - выпусти меня отсюда. Мне надо выйти.  
Он зашарил в кармане, в поисках денег, но обернувшийся к нему таксист махнул рукой:  
\- Не надо.  
\- Что? – Кюхену казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
\- Не надо денег, - парень немного помолчал и добавил, - Ты заплатил вчера.  
Кюхену казалось, что к дверям студии он телепортировался, настолько быстро бежал по улицам, не обращая внимания на светофоры и крики сбитых им людей. Не дослушав охранника на входе, он пронесся по лестнице на пятый этаж, проигнорировав лифт, и оказался в помещении радиостудии. От Сонмина его отделяло только толстое стекло и несколько человек персонала. Он прыжком приблизился к стеклу и постучал. Сонмин, уткнувшийся в листки с текстом, удивленно поднял глаза. Показал ему на часы и на микрофон, объясняя без слов, что сейчас не время и у него эфир. Кюхен зарычал и, оттолкнув от себя одного из работников студии, попытавшегося заступить ему дорогу, ворвался в радиорубку.  
\- Пойдем. Пойдем, быстрее!  
Он схватил Сонмина за руку и дернул к себе, поднимая с кресла. Сонмин поспешно нажал одну из множества кнопок перед собой и, не сдержавшись, закричал:  
\- Ты с ума сошел?! У меня эфир! Я на работе!  
Но тут же замолчал, когда Кюхен, не зная как еще передать ему свои эмоции, впился в его губы яростным поцелуем. Сонмин испуганно округлил глаза, попытался отстраниться, но через несколько секунд вцепился в рукав кюхеновой куртки, притягивая ближе. Слишком давно он об этом мечтал, чтобы теперь так просто отталкивать. Кюхен запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы, нажимая на лохматый затылок, придвигая ближе к себе, еще ближе. Где-то на краю сознания маячила мысль о том, что сейчас на них смотрит весь персонал радиорубки и вряд ли все они их одобряют. Возможно, Сонмина даже уволят после этого. Кюхену было плевать. Он пробивался горячим языком все глубже, пытаясь передать Сонмину хотя бы каплю, крупицу чувств, разрывающих его весь день. Когда он все-таки отстранился и потащил Сонмина к выходу, тот даже не сопротивлялся, потрясенно касаясь кончиками пальцев своих губ. Осознать произошедшее в полной мере он не мог, но был готов идти куда угодно, лишь бы это не оказалось сном и не превратилось вдруг в чудовищную шутку.  
Он немного пришел в себя в поезде, до этого лишь старательно отворачиваясь и краснея, стоило только опустить глаза на зажатую в пальцах Кюхена ладонь.  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- Куда-нибудь, - бросил Кюхен, закусывая губу и тут же прижимая его к себе, обнимая до хруста костей, - Поехали просто куда-нибудь.  
\- У меня вечером банкет… - вяло отговаривал его Сонмин, задыхаясь от переполняющих его эмоций и от головокружительного запаха Кюхена, от пораженных взглядов пассажиров. – Мы же не можем так просто уехать…  
\- Можем.  
Кюхен поцеловал его в лоб, прошелся губами к виску, зарылся носом в мягкие рыжие пряди. Он должен увезти его так далеко, что никакая судьба не сможет его найти. Увезти его туда, где о машинах вообще не слышали. Ни о машинах, ни тем более о такси. Туда, где не будет никакого вечера, разбитой сонминовой губы и пятен крови на желтой куртке.

***  
\- Ты решил завести меня в поле и бросить, чтобы я больше не мешал тебе жить и не занимал половину кровати? – Сонмин еле поспевал за несущимся вперед Кюхеном, - Ты бы сразу сказал. Если бы я знал, что ты зайдешь так далеко…  
\- У меня здесь когда-то жили родители, - перебил его Кюхен и, услышав, что друг запыхался, сбавил шаг. – Я хочу показать тебе этот дом, там здорово.  
Они уже около часа шли по широкой не асфальтированной дороге, разрезающей пополам огромное поле. Ноябрьские холода уже давно стерли с него все краски, оставив только сухую желтизну. Серое небо угрожающе опустилось к ним, обещая в ближайшем будущем разродиться либо дождем, либо снегом. Сонмин смотрел то на тучи, то на поля, пытаясь понять, кто же из них двоих сегодня утром свихнулся. По всему выходило, что Кюхен, но в свете последних событий, Сонмин уже не был в этом стопроцентно уверен. На горизонте показалось несколько домов, подчеркнутых черным ровным забором. Видимо они были пунктом назначения и идти оставалось недалеко, но вопросы раздирали Сомина на куски и молчать он больше не мог.  
\- А то, что ты сделал… В студии. Это зачем?  
Это был один из самых дебильных вопросов в его голове, от него следовало избавиться первым, чтобы не портил породу. Кюхен сбился с шага, бросил на него быстрый взгляд, обещающий прояснить все сразу после прибытия на место.  
\- Хорошо, понял, - не стал настаивать Сонмин, - А вот, например, что побудило тебя позвонить на радио?  
Еще один пронзительный взгляд.  
\- Ага. Понял, – он всегда был очень понятливым, но хотелось попытаться еще разок, – Сколько ты знаешь сказок, в которых фигурируют утки?  
Кюхен расхохотался, сбавляя шаг еще больше и приобнял Сонмина за плечи, подталкивая вперед:  
\- Ну ты и придурок все-таки, - он растрепал второй рукой его волосы и попросил, - Давай все-таки поторопимся, а? Того и гляди ливанет.  
Но он ошибся. Стоило им подойти к заборам, как небеса все-таки дрогнули, вспенились и высыпали на них все свои запасы снега разом. Из-за белых крупных хлопьев, Сонмин едва различал ведущую его вперед руку, ему все казалось, будто сам снегопад влечет его куда-то, вцепившись в перчатку всеми снежинками сразу. Он так и не заметил, как они преодолели остаток пути. Снегопад вдруг резко выплюнул их обоих из себя, оставшись за порогом, а Кюхен, будто бы показав ему язык, захлопнул дверь. В доме царил сумрак, плотно перемешанный с холодом – здесь явно давно никто не жил. Кюхен заметив, что руки Сонмина дрожат, отдал ему свои перчатки, а сам чуть ли не целиком залез в камин, пытаясь отодвинуть внутри него какую-то заслонку. Противный скрип и несколько неразборчивых кюхеновых матов оповестили Сонмина о том, что заслонка открыта, а Кюхен срочно нуждается в воде или хотя бы носовом платке. Когда в каменном прямоугольнике разгорелся огонь, жадно облизывающий поленья, и Сонмин смог осмотреться, он еле сдержал смех: все лицо Кюхена покрывали темные полосы, старательно размазанной им сажи.  
\- Ты собрался на разведку в болота Вьетнама?  
\- Далековато отсюда до болот Вьетнама, - моментально отозвался Кюхен и приложился всей ладонь к лицу протестующе взвопившего Сонмина.  
Теперь они оба были похожи на партизан, которых в болотах Вьетнама совершенно негаданно застал снегопад. Оглядев свое лицо в запыленное зеркало, Сонмин сердито пнул Кюхена по коленке, пытаясь хоть так отомстить за испорченный внешний вид. Кюхен же отчего-то счастливо рассмеялся и подошел к окну, отчаянно в него вглядываясь, будто ожидая увидеть кого-то на занесенной снегом дороге.  
\- Слушай, что бы ты делал, - Кюхен вдруг перестал смеяться и тихо заговорил, не отворачиваясь от окна, - если бы у тебя оставалось не так много времени?  
\- Ты что, узнал, что смертельно болен и теперь стараешься загладить вину?  
Сонмин испуганно застыл, тут же забыв о боевой раскраске на лице. Это вариант он отчаянно старался не рассматривать, но слишком уж подозрительно вел себя весь день Кю, а этот его вопрос и вовсе норовил прояснить все подряд без разбору.  
\- Нет! – ответ получился чересчур резким, в отражение в стекле он увидел, как вздрогнул Сонмин и поспешил исправиться, - Нет, я не смертельно болен. Прости, что напугал. Просто представь себе это. Просто так. У тебя остался всего день… Что бы ты делал?  
Он еле выдавил из себя эти слова, настолько сильно они сопротивлялись. Будто царапали горло, цеплялись за него изнутри, лишь бы не выйти наружу. Сонмин моментально это заметил, но учитывая все кюхеновы сегодняшние странности, решил оставить свои вопросы на потом. Вместо этого он задумался над вопросом. Последний день?  
\- От нас за три квартала есть дом с синей крышей, помнишь?  
Кюхен настороженно кивнул – пару раз он бывал в этом доме.  
\- И в нем есть такое заведение… – на миг лицо Сонмина озарилось мечтательной улыбкой, - Там много бухла и девочки с третьим размером. Вот я бы там целый день просидел. Весь. От часу ночи до часу следующей ночи. Минуточка в минуточку.  
\- Епт… - Кюхен пораженно выдохнул, - Ну ты и…  
Сонмин громко рассмеялся и толкнул его в плечо:  
\- Ты вроде взрослый, серьезный мужик, а такой доверчивый – жуть просто.  
\- Ответь на мой вопрос.  
Кюхен не поддержал веселья. Внутри все бурлило и кипело. В первую секунду ему показалось, что Сонмин, действительно, говорит правду. И вдруг стало так горько. Сонмин смотрел на него не мигая, будто решаясь на что-то.  
\- Я провел бы его с тобой.  
\- Что? - Кюхен почувствовал, как от боли и напряжения закружилась голова.  
\- Я провел бы этот день с тобой. Если бы у меня остался всего один день, я провел бы его с тобой. Без вопросов.  
Кюхен вцепился в подоконник побелевшими пальцами. Казалось, что его сердце вот-вот лопнет и, пробив грудную клетку, забрызгает стекло. Почему, почему он не сказал раньше? Почему не месяц назад, год назад? Почему чтобы узнать это, Кюхену пришлось пережить его смерть? И придется пережить дважды.  
Он обернулся, почувствовав на плече холодные пальцы. Сонмин стоял совсем близко, глядя на него в упор.  
\- Что с тобой сегодня? - тихо спросил он, - Я знаю, что уже спрашивал, но это не похоже на последствия кошмара или плохое настроение. Ты такой...  
\- Какой? - Кюхен снял руку со своего плеча, подошел к нему вплотную и смял в своей ладони его пальцы.  
Сонмин не ответил - полный грусти, нежности и тепла взгляд приковал его, обездвижил, лишил какой-либо воли. Он заворожено следил за второй свободной рукой Кюхена, которая медленно приближалась к его лицу. Вздрогнул, когда подушечки пальцев коснулись щеки, очертили линию подбородка. В помещении, несмотря на почти потухший камин и старые, продуваемые всеми ветрами рамы, стало неимоверно жарко. Кюхен осторожно приблизился и мягко коснулся носом лба Сонмина, дотронулся губами до переносицы, отметил дорожкой легких поцелуев путь от нее до ямочки над губой, и только потом притронулся к самим губам. Сначала едва ощутимо, заставляя Сонмина задрожать в его руках, потом все сильнее, жадно вжимаясь в податливые губы и раздвигая их языком. Неугомонные руки тут же стянули сонминову куртку, которая в тот же миг была отправлена на пол, под жалобный звон ключей, забытых в кармане. Пуховик Кюхена растянулся на полу следом за ней. Очень вовремя - ноги уже отказывались держать Сонмина. Он жадно глотал воздух, едва поступающий к нему между жаркими влажными поцелуями, цеплялся ломкими пальцами за одежду Кюхена, то ли умоляя снять ее, то ли требуя оставить все как есть. У Кюхена на этот счет было свое мнение - он запустил руки под свитер Сонмина, скользнув по бархатной впадинке между лопаток указательным пальцем, а в следующий миг уже сдернул его вместе с футболкой, посылая следом за пальто и курткой. Матовая кожа в свете камина казалась неестественно прозрачной и слегка мерцала. Кюхен зачарованно провел по ней ладонью, спускаясь от груди к ремню брюк и впервые за несколько этих вечных минут, заглянул Сонмину в глаза.  
\- Можно мне...  
От горячего дыхания, коснувшегося губ, Сонмина снова тряхнуло, ноги не выдержали и он, так и не ответив, осел на пол, увлекая за собой Кюхена. Контраст огненно-рыжих волос и бледной кожи кружил голову словно хорошее вино. Кюхен, тяжело дыша, сжал в руках его плечи и надавил, вынуждая откинуться на куртки. Он переводил взгляд с одного, на другое, судорожно пытаясь решить, чего ему больше хочется - укусить покрасневшую мочку уха, попробовать на вкус ложбинку на шее или зарыться носом в яркие пряди. Сонмин, заметив его растерянность, не сдержался и улыбнулся, тут же опасливо спрятав улыбку в сгибе локтя. Он искренне не понимал, почему Кюхен так суетится, и почему эта тоска из его глаз так никуда и не делась, лишь слегка подвинулась, уступая место страсти. Несколько раз ему казалось, что Кю вот-вот заплачет - его глаза краснели и увлажнялись. Сонмину так и не удалось выяснить - что происходило с ним весь день, а сейчас было явно не до этого. Он так долго ждал этого момента, так часто видел его в снах, после которых целыми днями не мог смотреть Кюхену в глаза, что теперь на какое-то время он готов был эгоистично забыть о том, что Кюхена что-то мучает. Об этом всегда можно спросить позже, благо времени у них теперь предостаточно...  
Задумавшись, он пропустил момент, когда Кюхен избавился от своей рубашки и потянулся к ремню сонминовых джинсов, продолжая покрывать его грудь обжигающими поцелуями. Продолжение, не единожды отыгранное в фантазиях и снах Сонмина, вспыхнуло перед ним невероятно яркими картинками. Дыхание пропало на миг, от осознания предстоящего процесса. Он же никогда раньше...  
\- Не бойся, - Кюхен, похоже, читавший его мысли, на секунду отстранился, давая Сонмину немного свободы, - Я тебя заставлять не собираюсь, если что. Я все прекрасно понимаю...  
Сонмин тут же начал закипать - не очень-то приятно, когда с тобой обращаются как с запуганной школьницей. Он укусил Кюхена за нижнюю губу, прерывая поток бессмысленных слов и потянул его на себя, тут же осознавая, что повелся на старый развод про "слабо". Как школьница повелся.

***  
Когда спустя несколько часов он открыл глаза, в камине уже трещал целый костер, а Кюхен сидел к нему лицом, спиной к Сонмину, обреченно сгорбившись и пустым взглядом уставившись в огонь. Сонмин осторожно сел и, повинуясь желаниям, наклонился к незащищенной спине, оставляя на ней короткий поцелуй. Кюхен вздрогнул, но поворачиваться не стал. На какой-то миг Сонмину стало до дрожи страшно - вдруг он сейчас обернется и скажет, что ошибся, что не хотел этого, что получилось случайно. Да что угодно. Мало ли слов можно подобрать в такой ситуации? Особо уже ни на что не надеясь, он потянулся и уткнулся лбом между кюхеновых лопаток, стараясь хоть ненадолго продлить близость. Кюхен молчал. Ему нельзя было оборачиваться. Стоило ему сделать это, как Сонмин тут же заметил бы и глаза на мокром месте и влажные ручьи под глазами, и дрожащие губы. Сперва нужно было успокоиться.  
\- Знаешь... - на грани слышимости пробормотал Сонмин, так и не убирая головы от спины Кю, - Если ты хочешь сказать чего-то, то сразу скажи, ладно? Я же сам на это решился, в общем-то. Ты и не виноват ни в чем. Все было здорово, правда. Если ты... - он сбился, выровнял дыхание и попробовал еще раз, - Если ты не хотел этого или случайно получилось, то...  
\- Господи, да помолчи ты уже... - Кюхен пронзительно застонал и притянул его к себе, обхватывая руками.  
Сонмин уткнулся в теплое плечо, еще недавно зацелованное им чуть ли не до дыр, и почувствовал, как к горлу подступают слезы облегчения. Не отвернулся, не попытался сбежать. Все еще имеется шанс на хороший конец.  
\- Ты не хочешь кушать?  
Внезапный вопрос окончательно сбил Сонмина с толку. Но желудок уже ответил за него, предательски заурчав. Кюхен усмехнулся в сонминову макушку, мягко коснулся ее губами и предложил:  
\- Пойдем, я покормлю тебя и покажу одно хорошее место.  
Через двадцать минут они снова шли куда-то, оставив за собой приютивший их дом. Дорога, покрытая белым покрывалом снега, извивалась под их ногами и убегала вперед, петляя между занесенными снегом домиками. Сонмин доверчиво жался к Кюхену, позволяя тому вести его куда угодно. Лишь бы позволил и дальше идти рядом. На очередном повороте они остановились, и Кюхен бережно подтолкнул его вперед, вынуждая сделать первый шаг к дверям небольшого домика с едва заметной вывеской. Внутри оказалось на удивление просторно и уютно - по стенкам развешаны фотографии в деревянных рамках, стулья с резными спинками обступили высокие массивные столы. За барной стойкой восседал седой симпатичный дядька, с головой ушедший в кроссворд из разложенной перед ним газеты. Завидев Кюхена, он радостно всплеснул руками и полез к нему обниматься. Кюхен явно здесь знаком всем.  
Пока Сонмин набивал щеки картофельным салатом и отбивной, Кюхен не сводил с него блестящих черных глаз, прикрывая улыбку ладонями. Сам он из еды ничего не заказал, довольствуясь большой кружкой пива. Нервы, натянутые до предела, не позволяли ему даже задуматься о еде – сразу начинало подташнивать. Найти выход из затянувшейся вокруг них двоих петли, он так и не смог. Оставалось только одно. Кюхен протянул руку и стер с губы Сонмина пятнышко майонеза. Сонмин покраснел и с новыми силами набросился на салат, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом со смущающе горящими глазами Кюхена. Оставалось только одно.  
\- Здесь часто бывал мой отец, - внезапно заговорил Кюхен и указал на одну из фотографий на стене.  
С нее на Сонмина смотрел бородатый славный мужик, обнимающий серьезного черноглазого паренька. Его Сонмин сразу узнал и принялся зачарованно изучать знакомые черты лица, сравнивая прошлого Кюхена с нынешним.  
\- Твой папа был очень милым, - протянул он несколько минут спустя, - И ты был очень милым.  
\- А сейчас не очень? – Кюхен тепло улыбнулся ему и отвернулся, снова переключая внимание на фотографию.  
\- А сейчас не очень, - не стал спорить Сонмин.  
Кюхен хрипло рассмеялся. Затем достал из кармана помятую пачку сигарет и, вытянув одну, закурил. Сонмин не отрывал от него глаз: происходило что-то очень не хорошее – Кюхен курил чрезвычайно редко, как правило, из-за совершенно безвыходных ситуаций. Однако он так ни разу за день и не ответил, что именно его гнетет. И спрашивать еще раз, судя по всему, было бесполезно. Оставалось только быть рядом и поддерживать. Сонмин бросил беглый взгляд на часы и подскочил:  
\- Банкет! Кюхен-а, мне нужно на банкет!  
Кюхен вцепился в его руку так, будто она только что писала прощальную записку с просьбой никого не винить.  
\- Нет. Давай не поедем?  
Сонмин замер, пытаясь понять, чего именно хочет от него Кюхен.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, просто не поедем. Давай вернемся в дом? Купим еды, послушаем музыку. Мы же… Мы только начали свои отношения, - он оторвал взгляд от сигареты, на которую все это время смотрел и взглянул Сонмину в глаза, - Я хочу побыть с тобой еще чуть-чуть, вдали от всех. Чтобы ты был только моим. Чтобы никто не мог тебя у меня забрать.  
Его слова падали в душу Сонмина огромными ядерными ракетами и разрывали там все к чертям. В животе у него порхали не бабочки – птеродактили, заставляя цепенеть от внутренней дрожи, от счастливого осознания того, что оно все, все чего он ждал – происходит. В то же время Сонмина не покидало ощущение какой-то подставы, некоего подвоха, но найти его он не мог, как ни старался.  
\- Мне нужно… Нужно на банкет. Шеф пообещал отправить меня в Японию, в командировку. Я всю жизнь мечтал туда попасть, а если пропущу это дурацкое мероприятие, не видать мне Японии, как своих ушей. Мне очень надо в город, поехали, пожалуйста?  
Кюхен снова смотрел в окно. На самом деле, он уже все решил. То ли когда лежал на полу хижины, прижимая к себе спящего Сонмина, то ли когда они только шли к ней через снегопад, то ли когда проснулся утром и услышал его голос, потерянный, казалось, навсегда. Он уже давно все решил. Кюхен поднялся, попрощался со старым знакомым за стойкой, пообещал проведать его снова в ближайшее время и вышел за дверь. Сонмин направился следом, чувствуя, что сделал что-то на редкость дурное, не правильное. Будто бы все могло быть хорошо, но теперь уже не будет. Опасаясь своих ощущений, он ухватил Кюхена за рукав. Тот не отстранился, но и не обернулся, продолжая идти вперед, к вокзалу. Снег приятно хрустел под ногами. Сонмин обернулся – их следы еще были видны в подступающем сумраке – две двойные пунктирные линии, сужающиеся и тонкой чертой упирающиеся в порог кафе. Он чувствовал, что есть еще какой-то призрачный шанс все поменять, но упрямо отказался от него – ему не нравилось непонятность ситуации и этого самого чувства.  
Не дойдя до вокзала нескольких метров, Кюхен остановился. Только в этот момент Сонмин заметил, что снег пошел снова, уже не так плотно, но все равно ощутимо. В нынешнюю безветренную погоду, это зрелище завораживало. Он поднял глаза в небо, на миг представляя, что именно так мимо проносятся звезды, когда летишь от одной планеты к другой – небесная чернота вокруг и яркие точки, наскакивающие на тебя и тут же неизбежно остающиеся позади.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Сонмин медленно опустил голову. Ему не хотелось переспрашивать, он и так услышал, что сказал Кюхен, но поверить в это не мог.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - на всякий случай повторил Кюхен и крепко вцепился в его плечи, - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал.  
Сонмин громко сглотнул и подался вперед, прижимаясь щекой к жесткой ткани кюхеновой куртки. Ему хотелось то ли разреветься и убежать в бескрайнюю снежную пустыню, то ли вжаться в Кюхена так, чтобы, преодолев кучу одежды и кожу, стать с ним одним целым. Срастись накрепко, слиться, чтобы никакой скальпель не смог разделить.  
Кюхен мягко коснулся губами его лба, сжал в ладони теплые пальцы и пошел дальше, все быстрее – вдали появились едва заметные огни поезда.

***  
До банкета оставался всего час, а Сонмин бродил по квартире как зомби, беря одну вещь в руки, тут же откидывая ее и заменяя другой. Слова Кюхена стучали в его голове набатом, отчего все остальные мысли и идеи испуганно разлетались по краям сознания. Кое-как он все-таки умудрился влезть в джинсы и пиджак, найти подходящий галстук и даже съесть кусок пиццы – скорее чтобы чем-то себя занять, чем от голода. Кюхен убежал в офис, сославшись на срочные дела, но пообещав прийти на банкет. Когда они вернулись домой, Сонмин с ужасом представил, что стоит им переступить порог, как все вернется в прошлое, когда они еще ничего друг другу не говорили. Боясь этого до невозможности, он остановил Кюхена у самой двери и вжался своими губами в его, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежное и одновременно доказать себе, что все это ему не приснилось. Не приснилось – Кюхен тут же сдавил его в объятиях, жадно отвечая на поцелуй и, если бы соседке не приспичило именно в этот момент прогулять свою шавку, они так и не зашли бы в квартиру. Когда же они оказались внутри, и ничего так и не произошло – время не отмоталось назад, Кюхен все также смотрел на него со смесью нежности и невообразимой боли, - Сонмин немного успокоился. И дал себе твердое обещание – до конца дня выяснить, что так гложет любимого человека.  
На банкет он пришел на полчаса раньше, успев забежать в обувной, в котором работал Хекдже, и поделиться с ним потрясающей новостью – Кюхен его любит. Хекдже до ужаса обрадовался - наконец-то Сонмин перестанет плавать в своей неуверенности и тоске, как в болоте. Договорившись о встрече на завтра, Сонмин купил себе новые кеды и вместе с ними отправился на банкет. Одинаковые люди, в строгих костюмах и галстуках, совсем не раздражали его, как было обычно – они казались ему смешными и напыщенными, ничего не знающими о настоящих эмоциях и веселье. Проходя мимо очередного «пингвина» в классической «тройке», Сонмин страшно хотел приподнять полы его пиджака и отвесить хорошего пендаля, чтобы все сразу оживились, забегали и перестали изображать из себя высокомерную грацию. Единственным, кто выделялся из всей этой безликой толпы, был смешной парень в костюме кролика, сидящий в самом темном углу и отчаянно глушащий напитки из ряда бокалов, стоящих перед ним. Но и он был настолько печален и сосредоточен на своих мыслях, что Сонмин не решился подойти к нему и познакомиться. Когда он сделал несколько кругов по залу и все-таки решился пойти на сближение, откуда-то от дверей его окликнули. Сонмин обернулся и увидел Кюхена, стоящего на другом конце зала. Он тут же бросился на встречу, расталкивая попадающихся на пути «пингвинов» и через несколько секунд уже стоял перед ним, с почти щенячьим восторгом глядя на огромный розовый букет, зажатый в его руках.  
\- Извини, я опоздал – нужно было закончить пару дел, - Кюхен был все так же серьезен. - Это тебе.  
Он протянул Сонмину букет.  
\- Как будто на свиданье пришел, - улыбнулся Сонмин.  
Кюхен вздрогнул, но уже не испуганно, как делал это весь день, а как-то обреченно. Кивнул и погладил Сонмина по плечу.  
\- Считай, что на свидание. Пойдем, посидим где-нибудь?  
Сонмин утвердительно качнул головой и потащил его за руку через весь зал, останавливаясь у столика, недалеко от парня-кролика. Кюхен удивленно окинул того взглядом, но ничего не сказал – мало ли тут странных людей. Он опустился в мягкое кресло и взялся за ближайший бокал.  
\- Вовремя пришел? – светская беседа давалась с трудом.  
\- Даже раньше, - улыбнулся Сонмин, старательно пытаясь запихать букет в пустую бутылку из-под вина. – К Хекки еще зашел, кеды купил, и сразу сюда.  
\- Как Хекки?  
\- Хорошо. Скучно ему там, бедному. Все не может дождаться очередного батла.  
\- Чего? – Кюхен удивленно приподнял бровь.  
Сонмин, наконец, оставил попытки запихнуть толстые стебли в узкое горлышко, попросил у проходящего мимо официанта вазу, и только после этого объяснил:  
\- Ну, он работает в обувном весь день, а по вечерам танцует. Стритдэнсеры, знаешь?  
Кюхен все также удивленно кивнул. Чего-чего, а такого он от Хекдже не ожидал. Не выглядел этот худощавый нескладный тип как танцор. Ни разу не выглядел. Хотелось бы посмотреть на это. Он тяжело вздохнул, растрепал волосы и снова приложился к бокалу. Сонмин внимательно наблюдал за ним, глядя поверх сложенных перед лицом ладоней.  
\- Поехали со мной?  
\- Что? – Кюхен вынырнул из своих мыслей и как-то обреченно вгляделся в напряженное лицо Сонмина.  
Тот закусил губу, пару раз тяжело вздохнул и повторил:  
\- Поехали со мной? В Японию. Я могу попросить второй билет. Там очень здорово…  
\- Поехали.  
Сонмин потрясенно застыл. Ему сегодня весь день казалось, что слух подводит его, заставляя слышать только то, что хочется услышать больше всего.  
\- Прости, я… Мне послышалось, возможно…  
\- Я с радостью поеду с тобой в Японию, - Кюхен улыбнулся, хотя казалось, что вот-вот заплачет. - Я с радостью поеду с тобой куда угодно. Хоть в Японию, хоть в Сибирь. Куда скажешь.  
Сонмин вскочил из-за стола, едва не уронив только что принесенную официантом вазу, и подскочил к Кюхену, сжимая его в объятиях. Тысячи слов рвались из него наружу, толкались, но так и не могли собраться и высказаться. Он открывал рот, но из него вылетал то очень похожий на истерику смех, то бессвязные возгласы. Если когда-нибудь кто-нибудь спросит его о самом счастливом дне, он уж точно не будет медлить с ответом.  
Кюхен обнял его в ответ. По щеке пролегла предательская мокрая тропа, он тут же с остервенением стер ее. Не время. Огромные часы на стене перед ним показывали без десяти одиннадцать. Примерно в это время они вчера…  
\- Пойдем? – Сонмин потянул его за руку, - Мне нужно заехать в офис и мы можем начать собирать вещи. Пойдем?  
Его буквально распирало от счастья, он светился изнутри, грозясь вот-вот разлететься тысячей солнечных брызгов. Кюхен покорно поднялся. Ничего нельзя изменить. Есть только один выход. Два. Но второй никогда, никогда не случится. Кюхен этого не позволит.

***  
На улице снова шел снег. Пока они ловили такси, в рыжей макушке счастливого Сонмина запуталась горсть белых хлопьев. Кюхен обнимал его одной рукой, сдувая эти хлопья и стараясь не смотреть на дорогу.  
\- Спасибо, - он сжал пальцами ткань сонминовой куртки и провел ладонью по его волосам, сметая все хлопья разом.  
\- За что? – Сонмин удивленно поднял голову, заглядывая в слишком серьезные для такого потрясающего момента глаза.  
\- За все. Я рад, что ты есть.  
Сонмин улыбнулся и потянул его к подошедшему такси. Запрыгнул внутрь, назвал адрес и обеспокоенно взглянул на замешкавшегося Кюхена.  
\- Ты едешь?  
Кюхен смотрел на него и пытался запомнить, выжечь в памяти весь сегодняшний день. Испуганного утреннего Сонмина, Сонмина обиженного на обжегшую его плиту, Сонмина обеспокоенного, голос Сонмина, вылетающий из динамиков, Сонмина ошарашенного, Сонмина в наушниках, за толстым стеклом, беззаботного, довольного, потрясенного Сонмина, губы которого покорно распахнулись при первом же касании чужих губ, Сонмина любопытного, выглядывающего в окно поезда, Сонмина, запрокинувшего голову и закусившего губу, извивающегося под ним Сонмина, Сонмина в эпицентре снегопада, с раскрасневшимися щеками и смотрящего вверх, Сонмина, толкающего его к стене и припечатывающего поцелуем. Как он все-таки много времени потратил просто так, едва успев увидеть все и почувствовать за один день.  
\- Еду, конечно.  
Кюхен опустился на сиденье и закрыл дверь. Таксист с серьгами-крестиками одобрительно улыбнулся и нажал на газ. Часы на приборной панели горели красным. Без двух одиннадцать.  
Кюхен повернулся к Сонмину, протирающему варежкой запотевшее окно и дернул его за руку, привлекая внимание.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Сонмин бросил испуганный взгляд на таксиста, но тот не обратил внимания на его слова или просто не услышал. Успокоенный этим, Сонмин доверчиво ткнулся лбом в плечо Кюхена.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю.  
Кюхен улыбнулся. Дрожащими губами это получилось сделать только со второго раза. Притянул Сонмина за воротник и поцеловал так бережно и тепло, как только мог. Его ощутимо трясло. Пальцы, скользящие по лицу Сонмина не слушались и мелко дрожали. Кюхен вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и посмотрел в окно. Синий пикап несся на них, не сбавляя скорости. Кюхен обнял Сонмина и повалил на сидение, прикрывая собой.  
Возможно, крик Сонмина ему просто послышался в скрежете сминаемого металла.

***  
Хекдже бежал по белому коридору, заглядывая во все двери подряд. В справочном ему сказали точный номер кабинета, но мысли пребывали в таком хаосе, что он тут же его забыл. Наконец, за одной из дверей, он нашел то, что искал. Сонмин сидел на высокой кушетке, сжимая в руках край одеяла. Его верхняя губа была рассечена, а под глазом наливался свежий синяк.  
\- Я не понимаю… - он смотрел на Хекки, просто услышал, как тот вошел, и заговорил. - Не понимаю я ни черта. Почему так? Он весь день вел себя странно, рассказывал про машины, утром рассказывал про синий пикап, а я слышал только «я люблю тебя, Сонмин», «я рад поехать с тобой куда угодно, Сонмин». Почему я такой идиот? Почему я не остался в этом доме? В этой деревне? Зачем мне этот банкет? А Япония эта зачем?  
Хекдже осторожно приблизился к нему и обнял. Сонмин, попытавшийся сначала отстраниться, уйти от болезненной ласки, секунду спустя приник к нему всем телом, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то утешение. Он даже не пытался плакать. Все тело сотрясалось крупной дрожью, но глаза оставались совершенно сухими. Даже на это не было сил. Ни сил, ни смысла.  
\- Почему, Хек? Почему он там, а я тут…  
\- Так, - Хекдже провел по растрепанным рыжим волосам ладонью и тихонько встряхнул друга, приводя того в чувство, - Перестань. Могло быть и хуже.  
\- Куда хуже? – Сонмин перевел пустой взгляд на стену.  
\- Ты, драматизатор ходячий… - Хекки опустился на стоящее рядом кресло, - Он мог, например, умереть.  
Об этом Сонмин предпочитал не думать вообще.

***  
\- Да, я понял. Я все понял, хорошо. Перестань, я прошу тебя. Я скоро уже, - Кюхен запрыгнул в такси и назвал адрес, попутно пытаясь успокоить Сонмина, - Не перетруждаю я ногу! Что мне теперь вообще лечь и не двигаться? Да? А ты будешь носить мне супчик, да? Ну ладно, я подумаю над этим… И я тебя.  
Он нажал на «сброс», улыбнулся тающей на экране фотографии Сонмина и выглянул в окно: над Сеулом только-только поднималось солнце, а он уже переделал кучу дел и едет домой. Усталость накатывала волнами, то закрывая глаза, то утяжеляя все тело, то вырубая напрочь мозг. Под конец еще и заныла поломанная в аварии нога.  
\- Проблемы?  
Кюхен вздрогнул и замер, сонливость испарилась вместе с благодушием и спокойствием. В зеркальце заднего вида на него смотрели черные глаза со странным разрезом. В ушах таксиста болтались две серьги-звездочки.  
\- Нет. Нет никаких проблем. Все отлично, - Кюхен постарался избавиться от дрожи в голосе. - Не надо больше, пожалуйста. Просто довези меня до дома.  
\- Я так и собирался сделать, не беспокойся, - таксист тряхнул головой, отчего крестики пустились в пляс, и рассмеялся, - Какой ты нервный стал.  
\- Двадцать четыре шрама, шесть переломов и сотрясение мозга. Еще бы мне не стать нервным.  
Кюхен внезапно почувствовал раздражение вместо страха, но быстро избавился и от того и от другого. Все-таки благодаря этому странному парню или же просто стечению обстоятельств (в чем он сомневался), в данный момент жизнь прекрасна и совершенно не скучна.  
Такси остановилось у крыльца его дома. Кюхен открыл окно и посмотрел наверх – Сонмин расплющил нос о стекло и оглядывал улицу. Улыбка выползла на лицо непроизвольно.  
\- Я никогда не делаю таких подарков, - заговорил вдруг таксист, не спеша открывать дверь машины, - Никогда не делал.  
\- Почему тогда…? – договаривать Кюхен не стал, оба поняли, что он хотел сказать.  
Таксист молчал. Под табличкой с его именем мерно покачивался брелок в виде черепашки. Кюхен разглядывал свои ботинки.  
\- Я знал тебя. И его. Где-то в другом месте, - он обернулся, положив руку на спинку своего сидения, и посмотрел Кюхену прямо в глаза, - Однако там вы так ничего и не поняли.  
Кюхен дернул дверцу, и та послушно открылась. Стоило ему выбраться на тротуар, машина тут же умчалась, взметнув клуб снежной пыли. Середина весны, а сугробы все также по колено.  
Кюхен помахал Сонмину, тут же спрятавшемуся за тяжелой шторой, и отправился слушать о том, что не надо перенапрягать больную ногу и стесняться шрамов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иногда хочется чего-то такого, чтобы душу просто в клочья. Фильм "Если только..." в какой-то степени знаковый для целого ряда вселенных.  
> А еще этот текст это только начало.


End file.
